Warriors: Gingerpelt's Destiny
by LadyLirrieLinka
Summary: A series of death has overtaken the clans, and no one knows what is causing it. Join a she-cat with a great but terrible destiny and watch as she unravels the truth behind the murders.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Birth

The she cat winced in pain, tremors flowing down her sides. The labor had been had been hard on her, she had birthed Two stillborn already and Halftail was just hoping the third wasn't dead. He didn't think Fallfur would ever fully recover if all of her Kits where stillborn. He looked at her hind-end and smiled,"Your almost done Fallfur, one more push!" he exclaimed encouraging her.

A few minutes later she was done, a small ginger she-cat lay beside her suckling her mothers milk. Halftail sat back on his hatches looking at Fallfur, "You did well Fallfur. May I warn you against having more kits though, because of the issues with having this litter I fear the next litter may not be so lucky; You could loose them all."

Fallfur looked at her small kit, saddened by the fact she would never have more, but she didn't think she could stand it if her kits where all to die. "I understand Halftail, thank you." she mew appreciatively.

Halftail left with his apprentice snowpaw who had been there to learn, with the den much clearer the parents were able to properly inspect their young. The would bury the other kit in the morning but tonight the wanted to bond with their kit. Whitefoot looked over at the young parents " What a beautiful kit," she said with a smile. She grabbed her own young kit Rowankit, and began washing him.

Unlike Fallfur she had only had one kit, an unusual event to be for sure, but she love him all the same. Rowankit resembled his father who had sadly passed a week before he was born. Scartail had be patrolling the borders when he was ambushed, backup had arrived to late to save him.

As the ginger colored she-kit suckled her parents contemplated her. At last the silence was broken by her father, "She will be known as Gingerkit."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rowankit opened his eyes looking around blearily. He looked up at his mother and said "Good morning ma."

She smilled down at him with sparkling green eyes, "Good morning Hun." she said licking him between the ears. Then she looked over at Fallfur smiling, then looked back down at him. "Fallfur had her kits last night."

Rowankit's ears pricked up excitedly, "Oh boy more playmates!" he said jumping up and running over next to Fallfur. His head tilted a bit when he only saw one kit at her belly. He turn and looked at his mother questionably. "But ma I thought you said she had kits, there's only one here." he said confused.

Whitefoot looked at him sadly, "Fallfur had three kits. Skykit, Stumpykit, and Gingerkit. Skykit and Stumpykit didn't make it though." she said blinking back tears. She had never gone through what Fallfur ad but she could only imagine the grief the your she-cat was experiencing. She had also over heard half-tail that anymore kits might not be possible, her heart hurt for the young she-cat.

"Oh," said Rowankit, his ears lowering. He studied the remaining she-kit. 'So she has no playmates either,' he thought sadly. He had never had any brothers or sisters. 'I'll be her playmate and friend.' he though firefly. "That's ok ma," he said looking over his shoulder at her with a brilliant smile. "That just means we will be even more better friends." He looked over at Fallfur with his ears lowered " I'm sorry about your kit's Fallfur."

She looked at him kindly, " They didn't suffer, that's all a mother can hope for, plus I still have my little Gingerkit." She nudged the she-kit with her nose. "Wake up Hun I want you to meet someone." she said. The small she-kit rolled away from the nose and snuggled further into her soft fur, she was still sleepy and didn't want to open her eyes yet. Fallfur smiled the looked up at Rowankit, " I'm sorry Rowankit, maybe in a few days she can play."

Rowankit smiled, " Its ok Fallfur," he said walking over to his mother and playing with her tail. He was content to wait, just till she was a little older.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gingerkit opened her eyes a few days later, revealling saphire blue looked up her mother, "Moma?"

Fallfur looked down at her kit and smilled her own darkblue orbs sparked in delite as she bent her head and licked her kit on the forehead."Good morning little one." she said nuzzling her.

Rowankits head poked out from under his mothers fluffy tail. Gingerkit heard the rustling and turned to see the other kit looking at her. Her head tilted cutely before she turned to look back at her mother. "Moma who is that?" She asked a questioning look in her eyes.

Fallfur chuckled and used her nose to push gingerkit towards the other kit, "Why don't you go ask yourself?" She said smiling. Gingerkit noted and wobbled over to the other.

"Hi I'm Gingerkit, who are you?"she said smiling a bright smile.

Rowankit stumbled form behind his mother's tail smiling charmingly." My name is Rowankit." he said proudly puffing his chest out proudly. Gingerkit giggled at his antics and Rowankit smiled. He was a bit taller then her because he was older, she stood to about to his chest.

"Do you wanna play?" asked Rowankit.

Gingerkit looked over her shoudler at her mother who nodded them darted of with rowankit.


End file.
